


Building better worlds

by daskerlizard



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confessions, Episode Ignis Verse 2, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daskerlizard/pseuds/daskerlizard
Summary: Ravus visits Lucis during the rebuild effort after the dawn is brought back, feeling that everyone has achieved a happy ending for themselves, except for him.
Relationships: Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Building better worlds

Ravus didn't think he would ever feel the sun warm his features again. 10 long years of night, just as many working towards breaking a prophecy that had been preordained for over 2000 years. It feels surreal to be here now, standing on the steps of the citadel in a capital that should by all means, consider him a criminal. Instead he watches from a fair distance, the remaining people were rebuilding, starting to pull things back into the realms of normal. He sees the king, fortunately no worse for wear with his retinue, helping while celebrating their victory with laughs and chatter.

  
It hits him suddenly with a feeling that makes his chest ache. Who did he have left? Who could he celebrate this victory and laugh with? It doesn't feel right to force himself into this group. He waits for a few more moments with his thoughts until Noctis excuses himself from the group, greeting him with a firm handshake. It felt strange to both be dressed in their respectful regalia, giving each other a somewhat formal address. They greet each other as kings, Noctis bowing his head slightly to his friends before they head inside.

  
It may have only been a few days, but the remaining people needed to take solace in something. Renewed trade, open borders during the rebuild effort, anything. Ravus' country had been decimated as Lucis had been, but Gralean and Altissian refugees still needed somewhere to go. 

  
"It should go without saying that I agree to the terms," Ravus speaks, pausing for a moment. "it needs to be established that we're here for them." Ravus may have made some questionable choices in his lifetime, but to say it opened his eyes to not selfishly cling to the lives of a few over the many was an understatement, and as Tenebrae's new king... he had a heavy mantle to uphold. 

  
"Heh, not ruling with an iron fist, your highness?" Noctis jokes, and Ravus merely rolls his eyes, wondering if now was the time for jokes.

  
"Really, Noctis?" He rubs at his temple and for once, his fellow king shows some concern.

  
"Stressed out, huh?" Understatement, Ravus thinks. 

  
"What tipped you off?" He tries not to sneer but it's practically ingrown on his being now when he's stressed.

  
"Come on, relax... We did it." Noctis gestures to the citadel, still in ruins but being rebuilt, sunlight streaming through the windows for the first time in what seemed like a painful eternity. 

  
Ravus takes a deep breath, followed by a deep sigh and a slow nod when he looks around. 

  
"There's more to that sulky face, isn't there?" Noctis prods, and... not really a man to talk about his feelings openly, Ravus narrows his eyes, crows feet starting to tug at the corners of his eyes being the only real hint that he's nearing his forties now.

  
"I have nothing. Seeing what you have... I..." he purses his lips for a moment, his shoulders sinking. "It's difficult."

  
"Hey... I wouldn't say you have nothing." Noctis thinks, consoling Tenebrae's king wasn't exactly in his forte of things he could do. "There's someone here who's missed you. Married to his work though." Noct laughs quietly, and Ravus' expression turns towards inquisitive.

  
"Somehow, I doubt that." He crosses his arms, shifting his weight into a lean. "Don't just humour me."

  
Noct shakes his head. "Look, just get these documents signed, then you can have all the time to get reaquainted." He watches Ravus read over the documents again, giving his sign off for the borders and trade. 

  
"There. Satisfied?" Ravus seems... unsure about Noctis knowing about someone who may want to see him. He follows the beckon of Noct's hand, watching him call a break to his retinue. 

  
"Take a rest, you've earned it!" He watches them file back into the citadel, Prompto first, Gladio following behind him and Ignis taking up the back. Noct holds out an arm before Ignis passes him, the advisor raising a brow at him.

  
"Noct?"

  
"Got someone who wants to see you." Before Ravus could question his choice of wording, Noct brings Ignis over to him, who outstretches a hand in greeting.

  
Taking his hand, Ravus offers a firm hand shake, looking to Noctis for a moment, an awkward silence starting to fall. "Scientia..." Ravus mutters, again looking to Noct for any guideance. Much to his dismay, Noctis excuses himself to take his break with Gladio and Prompto.

  
"To what do we owe the pleasure, your majesty?" Ignis' smile is deceptively disarming and Ravus finds himself stuttering for a moment.

  
"I... Um... Just some contract signing. Need to ah... keep the public hopeful." Ravus tries to remain stalwart, but Ignis chuckles at him, much to his dismay, hunching his shoulders and prickling slightly.

  
"Still struggling with formal address, Ravus?" Ignis drops into familiarity for his benefit. "Relax." 

  
Ravus swallows, he sounds just as disarming as his smile, a flustered reddening settling over his cheeks. He isn't sure why either, because Noctis left him to deal with his advisor, or because of how Lucis' king worded their introduction. Clearing the lump from his throat, he straightens up again. "I suppose... I'm new to being treated as royalty." 

  
"Well, you can relax here." Ignis invites him to walk with him to the courtyard. He knew Tenebrae's king quite liked flowers, hoping to settle his nerves. Seating himself on a stone bench, Ravus is urged to join him.

  
"I've never been to this part of the citadel..." He glances around, few flowers still blossoming, but the scenery was far more familiar to home. 

  
"Well, we don't usually conduct formal tours of the gardens." Ignis laughs, otherwise sitting quietly with him while his nerves settled. Eventually, Ravus regains the nerve to counter Noct's statement.

  
"Your king wasn't fully accurate in his statement... In fact, he said that you had wanted to see me. Was that... incorrect?" He's perhaps too versed in disappointment, already setting himself up for it. 

  
Ignis raises a brow. "Well... I wouldn't say no to sharing your company again." He answers simply, keenly watching Ravus' reaction. Perhaps, Ravus was expecting to hear a bit more than that.

  
"...Ah... Well, if my company is what you would like, you may have it." Ravus doesn't realize quite how awkward he sounds, but Ignis laugh perks him up a bit.

  
"Oh you sound so stiff. Relax." Ignis' rises into a stand, sliding his hands against Ravus shoulders while he leans over him, putting his weight behind a firm rub. "Do you still like when I do this?" Ignis had offered before during long nights together researching royal tombs. Ravus' joints would act up, especially around his metal arm. 

  
Finally relaxing, Ravus lets his eyes fall closed, the familiar touch swaying him into some more natural ease. "I do." When Ignis grip eases up, he blinks his eyes open, hearing words that make him pause.

  
"You aren't alone. Alright?" 

  
He gives Ignis a look of disbelief, met with the advisor tapping against his nose with a soft smile. "I..."

  
"Shhh." The kings advisor was especially perceptive, settling back down beside him.

  
There was a spark he always felt in Ignis' presence. A feeling in his core that was difficult to shake. "May I... hold you?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Thank you..." 

  
Ravus' arm settles around Ignis lower back, enjoying a quiet moment of contact, something he's been desperately lacking. He finally feels a tear slip from the corner of his eye, stubborn pride no longer keeping it contained, Ignis resting his head against his shoulder, as if on cue. 


End file.
